


L'album photo

by Lulujoy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: Sacha et ses amis sont au Bourg Palette pour se reposer avant une grande compétition... Le Professeur Chen accepte de lui montrer un album photo de ses parents quand ils étaient jeune, mais cet album attire aussi la convoitise de la Team Rocket!





	L'album photo

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une vieille fic retrouvée sur Roketto dan no sekai!

Le jeune dresseur ambitieux l’était beaucoup moins quand il était question de se lever. En ouvrant les yeux quand son réveil fit « Rooou ! Rouuucool ! », il entendit d’avance les réprimandes d’Ondine – oui, c’est vrais, il dormait vraiment trop tard et ne s’entrainait pas assez. Oui, la Ligue Indigo ne se gagnerait pas toute seule.  
Pendant que son amie lui ferait des remontrances (méritées, lui-même l’admettait), Pierre lui préparerait un brunch, et ça l’encouragerais bien. Il referma les yeux. Oh, oui, un brunch. Il était sûr que sa maman avait fait des brownies hier, peut-être qu’il y en avait encore ?  
Il rouvrit les yeux, pour de bon cette-fois. C’est décidé ! Il allait s’entrainer avec Pikachu ! La ligue, c’était déjà dans un mois, et il ne pouvait pas flancher !  
« Pikapi ! » lança une voix joyeuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, une souris électrique se précipitait sur les couvertures de son maitre et lui souhaitait le bonjour, à grand renfort de câlins et taquinerie.  
« Ahaha, tu es déjà levé mon Pikachu ! Allons manger, dans ce cas !  
-Piiiika ! »  
   
   
A travers des jumelles fissurées – souvenir de l’une de leurs confrontations avec le Pokémon de Sacha -, Miaouss vit sortir le jeune garçon sur la terrasse de sa maison.  
« V’la le morveux ! Y’en a qui s’embête pas, vous avez vu l’heure ? »  
Jessie haussa les épaules. « Si la Ligue ne le tracasse pas plus que ça… » Et elle lui prit les jumelles pour continuer l’observation.  
Le Pokémon parlant fit la moue. « Tu n’as pas l’ai très emballée ! » Il osa un regard vers James. « Et lui non plus. Vous en tirez une de ses tronches depuis qu’on campe près de Bourg Palette ! »  
Dans un soupir, le garçon répondit : « Moi aussi, j’aimerais bien un brunch cuisiné par Pierre.  
-Tu te débrouille bien en cuisine aussi, tu sais ! » L’encouragea Miaouss.  
« Sans ingrédient, c’est plus difficile.  
-C’est vrais. En parlant de ça, j’ai une surprise pour vous redonner le sourire à tous les deux ! »  
Piqués par la curiosité, Jessie quitta des yeux la maison de Sacha pour se tourner vers Miaouss. Il avait déposé un sac en tissus, qu’il trimballait souvent, et il l’ouvrit. Il renfermait une dizaine de brownies.  
« A défaut d’avoir le Pikachu du morveux, cette nuit, je me suis promené dans Bourg Palette… Et j’ai récupéré les brownies de sa maman ! »  
Des lumières de bonheur firent scintiller les yeux des deux Rockets.  
   
   
« Quoi ? Vous avez déjà mangé tous les brownies ?  
-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? J’en n’ai mangé qu’un hier soir ! » Rétorqua Ondine.  
« Tu n’as pas eu assez avec mon brunch ?  
-Oh si, Pierre, il était excellent !  
-C’est bizarre, j’étais pourtant certaine d’en avoir préparé une bonne vingtaine de brownies… »  
Sacha embrassa sa mère sur la joue. « C’est pas grave maman, ceux d’hier soir étaient délicieux ! Un Ronflex sera sans doute passé par là et les aura tous engloutis. » Cela la fit rire. « Hihi, probablement ! »  
Elle se leva. « Eh bien, pour ce soir, j’hésite entre des muffins et des cookies. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
-Muffiiiiin ! » Cria Ondine.  
« Cooookiiiiiies ! » renchérirent les deux garçons en cœur, accompagnés par les cris de Pikachu et une petite danse de Togépi.  
« Je pense que le vote penche pour les cookies… Ne t’inquiète pas, Ondine, je ferais des muffins demain ! » Et elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de disparaître à l’intérieur.  
« Tu as bien mangé, Pikachu ?  
-Pika !  
-Dans ce cas, il est temps de s’entraîner ! Pierre, on commence ?  
-Avec plaisir ! »  
Un peu lasse, Ondine préféra rejoindre Delia dans la cuisine. Habituée à vivre avec des filles, les garçons la fatiguaient un peu, parfois. Mais pas autant que ses sœurs, il faut l’avouer.  
   
   
« Hihihi ! Vous avez entendu ? Miaouss, ce soir, tu iras bien nous chercher des cookies ?  
-Miam, oui Jessie !  
-Ses brownies étaient merveilleux. Exactement comme durant mon enfance… » Renchéri James.  
« Ce n’est pas très souvent que tu parles en bien de ton enfance. » lui fit remarquer Jessie.  
« La nourriture était vraiment bien. Caninou et mes vacances chez mes grands-parents aussi. Pour le reste… » Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. « Il y avait bien quelqu’un… » Mais il ne continua pas, et aucun de ses deux équipiers ne releva sa remarque.  
   
   
« Aaah, les garçons ! » et cette remarque fut accueillies par le rire doux de la maman de Sacha. « Eh oui. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, parfois. »  
Ondine se figea. Sacha n’avait jamais parlé de son père, et, en fait, c’était la première fois que madame Ketchum l’évoquait. Le souvenir, mainte fois conté par sa mère et ses sœurs, de la guerre qui avait fait rage dans sa toute jeune enfance revint à elle.  
Il y a si peu d’adulte. Il y a beaucoup trop d’orphelin… Sans parler du reste : L’absence de gouvernement, les mafias qui sévissaient, l’économie défaillante et le système de santé qui se remettait à peine sur pied.  
« Son père…  
-Oh, c’est une histoire classique, hein. Il est mort durant la guerre… Il était scientifique. Leur labo mobile a été pulvérisé. Trop près du front. » Elle haussa les épaules en tentant de dissimuler sa tristesse. Elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers un cadre, posé sur une bibliothèque du salon.  
« Regarde comme il lui ressemble ! Même de caractère. Enflammé… téméraire… » Sa voix s’estompa. « Beaucoup trop téméraire. »  
Ondine pris dans ses mains la photographie. Un couple se tenait devant l’entrée d’une immense et belle demeure. Elle reconnut immédiatement Madame Ketchum, et l’homme à côté d’elle ressemblait vraiment à Sacha, mais elle préféra ne pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée.  
« Quel bel endroit !  
-Oh, oui, c’est le manoir ou nous travaillions lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. »  
Sacha entra avec précipitation et se dirigea en courant dans la salle de bain, Pierre à ses trousses.  
« Que… Quoi ?  
-Goupix a mal visé, et sa casquette a pris feu ! Pardon Sacha, pardon !  
-Ma casqueeeeette !  
-Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Enflammé ! »  
   
   
« Ça sent le roussis ! » plaisanta Miaouss, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis un buisson. Il le quitta pour se diriger vers la terrasse ou Togépi se reposait tout seul.  
« Alors mon p’tit Togépi, comment ça se passe avec la morveuse ?  
-Piii !  
-Ah, bien !  
-Togé, togé…  
-Je suis super content ! Bon, dans tous les cas, tu sais que s’il y a un problème, appelle à l’aide et Tonton Miaouss viendra te sauver !  
-Piiiihihi !  
-Je te laisse, on m’attend ! »  
Le Pokémon œuf fit signe à son ami félin jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte son champ de vision.  
Revenu au campement provisoire de la Team Rocket, Miaouss s’empressa de raconter ce qu’il avait vu.  
« Tu aurais pu en profiter pour voler le Togépi ! » lui reprocha Jessie.  
-Certainement pas ! Il n’est heureux qu’avec Ondine. Si tu le veux tellement, tu n’as qu’à y aller toi-même !  
-Eh bien c’est… » Jessie se figea. James leva les yeux vers elle, attendant sa décision.  
« On pourrais aussi camper plus près ! Ce n’est pas comme s’il manquait d’espace vert à Bourg Palette… » Ajouta le plus bavard des trois.  
« Hum, c’est qu’à Bourg Palette, il y a le professeur Chen. Et… Ce n’est pas un tendre. Si on veut tenir, il vaut mieux attendre et observer de loin, inutile de se faire remarquer avant de voler Pikachu. » Proposa James.  
« C’est exactement ça.  
-Vous avez peur du vieux ! » Miaouss était estomaqué, et la mine de ses partenaires lui fit prendre peur, lui aussi.  
   
   
« Ma casqueeeeeette… » Gémit Sacha.  
« Je t’en offrirais une lorsqu’on sera sur le chemin de la Ligue, pour me faire pardonner… » Lui promis Pierre. Incapable d’éprouver de la rancœur envers son ami, le jeune dresseur se ressaisis et le remercia.  
« Au fait, Ondine, pourquoi tu as une photo de mes parents en main ? » fit-il remarquer. Son amie rougit.  
« Oh, je racontais à ton amie à quel point tu ressembles à ton père.  
-Oui maman, tu me le dis souvent. » Et à nouveau, il se renfrogna.  
Pierre saisi la photo, par curiosité. « Tiens ?  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Cet endroit me dit quelque chose ! »  
Sacha se pencha sur la photo. « Ah, c’est le manoir ou maman et papa se sont rencontré.  
-Dans un manoir…  
-Je suis sûr que j’ai déjà vu cet endroit auparavant. »  
Sacha et Ondine regardèrent plus attentivement la photo, mais cela ne leur évoquait rien.  
« Si vous voulez être sûr, les enfants, sachez que c’est le professeur Chen qui a pris cette photo. Il doit en avoir d’autre de cette époque.  
-Quoi ! Vous connaissiez le professeur Chen avant de venir à Bourg Palette !  
-Évidemment ! Ton père, Ken, et le professeur formaient une bonne équipe de scientifique. Il y avait aussi une femme, à peine plus jeune que Chen… et le professeur Orme, qui était le plus jeune de tous. »  
Sacha avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte, et Pikachu releva discrètement son menton avec ses petites pattes pour la refermer.  
« Papa travaillait avec le professeur Chen ! Mais tu ne m’avais jamais dit ça !  
-Ah bon ?  
-Waouh, ton papa devait être sacrément calé en Pokémon ! » S’exclama Pierre.  
   
   
« En parlant de Chen… » Commença James. A ses mots, présages d’ennuis, Jessie ouvrit un œil. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la sieste tranquille, pour une fois ?  
Miaouss ne s’encombrait pas de remord : il ronflait.  
« Les gamins viennent de sonner à sa porte. » Il tendit les jumelles pour que Jessie puisse constater d’elle-même. La porte s’ouvrit, et le professeur, toujours jovial, invita les enfants à entrer.  
« Cela faisait longtemps que je l’avais vu. A part en photo, bien sûr.  
-Je l’ai rencontré quand j’étais tout petit. » Déclara James.  
« Il a travaillé longtemps avec ma mère. Je l’ai aussi croisé quand j’étais ado, mais il ne m’a pas reconnu.  
-Waouh ! Ta mère travaillait avec lui. Elle devait être vraiment calée en Pokémon ! » Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme hocha la tête.  
   
   
Les trois amis étaient assis dans le salon du Professeur, qui était, lui, en train de leur préparer du thé. Tadmorv en avait profité pour venir se coller aux jambes de Sacha – au grand déplaisir d’Ondine, qui l’évitait du mieux qu’elle pouvait et tentait de dissimuler sa mine dégoutée.  
« Alors, comment vont vos Pokémons ? Tu t’entraines bien, Pikachu ? » Demanda Chen en apportant la bouilloire.  
« Pika-pii ! »  
« Je vois ça !  
-Professeur ! En fait, on ne vient pas pour la Ligue…  
-Oh ! Eh bien, Sacha, tu es déjà découragé ? » Demanda Chen, dépité.  
« Mais pas du tout ! C’est juste qu’en voyant une photo de mes parents, Pierre a cru reconnaitre l’endroit où elle a été prise.  
-Je retiens facilement les lieux que j’ai déjà visités.  
-… et maman me dit que vous aviez d’autres photos de ce manoir ! »  
Le professeur esquissa un sourire un peu triste. « C’était de belles années, au manoir. Il faudrait vraiment que je vous raconte… » Il fit une pause. « Mais d’abord, les photos ! »  
Et il disparut dans l’embrasure de la porte qui menait à la bibliothèque.  
Dissimulé dans le feuillage d’un arbrisseau, Miaouss osa s’approcher un peu plus de la maison du professeur ès Pokémon. Vu la teneur de la conversation qu’il avait capté, il avait des doutes que ce soit réellement intéressant, mais autant avoir de la matière à raconter à son retour, même sans intérêt. Et s’il était assez téméraire, il avait aussi repéré des biscuits spéciaux pour les Pokémon rangées dans un pot en verre sur le coin du plan de travail. « Miaoum ! »  
Chen revint avec un grand album relié de cuir, qu’il tendit à Pierre. Sacha et Ondine se penchèrent vers lui.  
« Je vais voir d’autres photo de mon papa jeune !  
-J’ai eu peu de collègue de la trempe de Ken, je dois avouer. A part peut-être Saule… Mais il n’est pas resté longtemps. Et Miyamoto, évidemment, mais elle n’a pas bien tourné.  
-Saule ? Miyamoto ?  
-Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’eux. » Affirma Sacha.  
« Pourtant ta maman et Miyamoto étaient amies. Enfin, c’est bien loin tout ça… »  
Miaouss, sous le rebord de la fenêtre, était pétrifié. Une scientifique, nommée Miyamoto, qui avait travaillé avec Chen… et avait mal tourné ? Il voulait sans doute dire par là qu’elle avait rejoint la Team Rocket. Son esprit se focalisa uniquement sur la conversation en cours et il oublia totalement les biscuits.  
« … A cette époque-là, j’avais été engagé par une industrie florissante de fabrication de nourriture pour Pokémon. Ils en vendent toujours d’ailleurs, si Pikachu et Togépi en veulent, j’en ai…  
-On vient de déjeuner…  
-Bref. J’avais pour collègue ton père, qui était beaucoup plus jeune que moi, et Miyamoto, qui était sans doute l’une des plus brillantes chercheuses que Kanto ai pu compter. Nous avions aussi un assistant, qui venait juste de finir ses études. Vous le connaissez : c’est le professeur Orme. »  
Ondine pointa une photographie. « Je le reconnais, il est là ! Ah, comme vous avez l’air jeune, tous les deux !  
-Cela ne me rajeunit pas… Hum, en tout cas, la famille d’industriels nous avait construit un petit manoir juste à côté du leur. Il était équipé des dernières technologies, et nous avions même des domestiques… C’était une famille vraiment riche. »  
Pierre plissa des yeux un peu plus d’accoutumée. « Je connais cet endroit, c’est certain. Mais… » Et il se tût.  
Pour briser le silence, Ondine demanda au professeur de continuer son histoire.  
« Et Delia était cuisinière à la maison principale. C’est comme ça que Ken l’a rencontré.  
-Vous aviez beaucoup de contact avec vos patrons ? »  
Chen du réfléchir avant de répondre. « Pas… Pas tellement. Ils étaient souvent en voyage autour du monde, ce n’était pas des gens… comme nous. Nous étions leurs employés, par leurs amis. » Il soupira. « Mais on voyait souvent leur fils, il venait au labo pour jouer avec la fille de Miyamoto. »  
Miaouss murmura pour lui-même : « Jessie était amie avec un gosse de riche ? Ben, ça elle ne nous l’a jamais dit ! J’imagine que les années de pauvretés sont venues ensuite… »  
« C’est vrais qu’on ne voit pas de photos d’autres personnes que votre équipe et des Pokémons…  
-Miyamoto était vraiment belle ! » Fit remarquer Ondine.  
Miaouss trépignait. « C’est pas juste ! Jessie n’a qu’une seule photo de sa maman. Elle adorerait avoir cet album. » Pensait-il.  
« Eh ! Il y a la photo d’un enfant ! » S’écria Pierre, qui approcha la photo de ses yeux. « Il n’est pas en gros plan, je ne le vois pas bien, mais… »  
En un éclair, l’album n’était plus dans ses mains. Les trois enfants et Chen tournèrent les yeux vers la silhouette qui s’en était emparé : Un Miaouss sur deux pattes qui, à présent, repassait par la fenêtre.  
« Zut, pas le temps de prendre des biscuits ! »  
Sacha arriva le premier sur le perron. « Pikachu, attaque… Eh ! Il a disparus ! »  
Les trois autres arrivèrent. « C’est bien la première fois que la Team Rocket réussi vraiment son coup…  
-Pika…  
-Un Miaouss sur deux pattes ? » S’étonna Chen.  
« Oui, il parle aussi » lui répondit Ondine.  
« Quoi ?  
-Il faut récupérer l’album ! J’ai trop peu de photos de mon papa ! » Déclara Sacha avec colère. « Pika ! » ajouta son Pokémon, mimant son expression.  
« Mais maintenant je suis sûr d’une chose… » Dit Pierre d’un air mystérieux. « Je suis déjà allé dans ce manoir, et vous aussi. On n’y est pas resté très longtemps. »  
Sacha et Ondine se tournèrent vers lui. « Ah bon ?  
-C’était la niche.  
-Pardon ?  
-La niche du Caninos de James ! »  
   
   
Miaouss approchait du camping improvisé en chantonnant. « Lalala, je suis le plus grand des voleuuuurs… et je suis un Pokémon… Je m’empare de vos valeuuuurs… »  
Cela réveilla Jessie. « Je crois qu’il se prend pour un artiste du music-hall. S’il te plait, James, fait-le-taire.  
-Pokémon cambrioleuuuur… » Chantonna James à la suite.  
« Oh non, pas toi… »  
Cela fit rire Miaouss, qui était ravis d’avance de montrer sa trouvaille.  
« En fait, j’ai écouté toute la conversation des morveux avec Chen. » se vanta-t-il.  
« Quoi de neuf ? Des nouveaux Pokémon rares découverts ? Des œufs ? »  
Miaouss fit non de la tête. « Ils ne venaient pas pour ça. Ils voulaient voir un album photo… Et, dans la conversation, Chen a dit qu’il travaillait avec plusieurs personnes, avant…  
-Si ce n’est qu’une question de vieux souvenirs…  
-Dont une certaine Miyamoto, dont il avait plusieurs photos… »  
A ses mots, Jessie se jeta sur Miaouss et empoigna James par le col.  
« Vite ! Je veux cet album ! On va le voler !  
-Et Pikachu ?  
-J’m’en fou ! »  
Miaouss rit à nouveau. « Pas la peine. Je l’ai ramené ! » Et il défit son paquetage en tissus. Jessie lui arracha des mains, avant de se radoucir. « Merci Miaouss. Désolée, je m’emportais. » Et elle lui déposa un bisou sur le front.  
« Moi aussi je peux en avoir un ? Tu as failli m’arracher le col. » Demanda James avec espoir. Si vous voulez savoir, il récolta surtout un bon coup de pied.  
   
   
Au labo du professeur, les enfants préparaient une stratégie pour récupérer l’album photo.  
« On pourrait peut-être utiliser Pikachu comme appas ? » proposa Ondine. « Ils le veulent tellement et, objectivement, ils n’ont aucune chance de le récupérer.  
-Hors de question ! » S’emporta le maitre du Pokémon électrique.  
« Il faudrait prendre de la hauteur… » Suggéra Pierre.  
« Je sais ! » s’écria Sacha, qui s’empara d’une Pokéball dans sa poche. « Roucoups, à toi !  
-Roucoooooouuuuu ! » S’écria le Pokémon volant en se libérant.  
« Bonne idée, Sacha ! » le félicita Chen.  
« Roucoups ! Tu connais la Team Rocket ? Vole discrètement dans les environs et quand tu les as trouvés, viens me prévenir !  
-Rouuurrrrouuu ! » Et il s’éloigna d’un battement d’aile.  
« Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre son retour. »  
   
   
Jessie restait assise en tailleur, l’album sur les genoux, à admirer sa maman.  
« Ondine avait raison, elle était très jolie. » Fit remarquer Miaouss, qui se tenait perché sur sa tête. Jessie ne semblait pas s’en formaliser.  
« Oh, oui ! A l’époque, nous vivions bien, elle était heureuse… Mais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire les recherches qu’elle voulait. La Team Rocket lui a fait miroiter des subventions pour une expédition à la recherche de Mew, et voilà. » Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Elle faisait quoi comme recherche, avec Chen ? » lui demanda James.  
« Je crois que c’était une histoire de… nourriture Pokémon.  
-Hein ! » Le jeune homme se rapprocha. « Montre-moi ses photos. »  
Jessie lui tendit l’album à contrecœur, et s’inquiéta lorsqu’elle vit pâlir son ami. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-C’est chez moi ! C’est la niche de Caninou ! » Il fit tourner fébrilement les pages, à la recherches de détails.  
« Attends, j’ai vécu dans la niche de…  
-Je n’avais pas encore Caninou à l’époque ! Ce n’est que quand les scientifiques sont partis… J’ai beaucoup pleuré, alors mes parents me l’ont offert… Regarde ! »  
Une photo de l’étang, avec un Magicarpe en plein saut. En arrière-plan, un petit garçon aux cheveux lavande se tenait au bord de la rive et le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.  
« Je me souviens de ce Magicarpe, il n’arrêtait jamais de sauter.  
-Je… je jouais souvent avec ce petit garçon quand ma mère travaillait. Il était plus jeune…  
-Et moi j’ai pleuré quand ma meilleure amie est partie en même temps que les scientifiques. Surtout qu’en même temps que Caninou, Jessiebelle est arrivée. » Il garda une mine attristée, qui laissait présager qu’il se rappelait de chacun de ses instants, et n’avait rien oublié, alors que Jessieavait estompé ses souvenirs dans sa mémoire.  
Un long silence s’installa, que Miaouss fini par briser. « Attendez… c’est une blague ? »  
Il tourna quelques pages avec ses pattes, pour tomber sur une photo, beaucoup plus nettes, de deux enfants en train de jouer. Avec leurs visages, plus ronds certes, mais reconnaissables, et leurs couleurs de cheveux… Aucun doute n’était permis.  
« RrrrrouuuRouuuuuu ! »  
Miaouss leva les yeux au ciel pendant que ses deux coéquipiers restaient comme deux ronds de flan devant cette photo. « Eh, pourquoi ce Roucoups a dit : ‘Je les ai trouvé !’ ? »  
Levant également la tête, James s’écria : « C’est le Roucoups de Sacha !  
-C’est pas vrais ! Filons ! »  
   
   
Roucoups atterrit avec grâce sur la terrasse du professeur. Alertée, Delia, qui les avait rejoint, annonça à son fils que Roucoups était revenu.  
« Enfin !  
-Mon Roucoups ! Alors, tu les as trouvés ?  
-Rouuuu ! » Roucoula-t-il en hochant la tête.  
« Super ! Montre-nous le chemin ! »  
Le Pokémon s’envola mais resta à faible altitude. Les enfants le suivirent, talonnés de près par la maman de Sacha et le professeur Chen. Ils n’allèrent pas très loin : ils croisèrent les restes d’un feu et d’un campement sauvage dans une petite clairière sur la route de Jadielle.  
« Aaah ! Ils sont déjà partis !  
-Mais pas avec discrétion. Regardez cette branche tordue et ses feuilles dérangées… Ils sont partis par-là ! »  
Sacha regarda sa maman, interloqué. « J’ai été scout dans mon jeune temps. »  
Les dresseurs se remirent en route. Pikachu sauta sur le dos de Roucoups et ils prirent de l’avance.  
« On va retrouver votre album, professeur ! »  
Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, essoufflé.  
Un quart d’heure plus tard, ils retrouvèrent les bandits aux poils roussis (« Bravo Pikachu ! ») un peu sonnés, au pied d’un grand arbre.  
« Humpf, bien fait pour vous ! » leur cria Ondine.  
« Eeew…  
-Aaaaw…  
-Miuuuuw…  
-Arrêtez de gémir et rendez-nous l’album du Professeur ! »  
Mais Jessie le tenait fermement contre elle et n’était pas décidée à s’en séparer. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Sacha intervint : « Jessie ! J’aimerais beaucoup le récupérer. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de photo de mon père. »  
Elle se décrispa. « Je comprends. Mais je n’ai pas beaucoup de photo de ma mère non plus. »  
Soudain, le professeur Chen réalisa. « Jessica ! La fille de Miyamoto, ça alors !  
-Bonjour Professeur.  
-A vrais dire, je ne t’ai pas vraiment reconnue. Tu as beaucoup changé, mais tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Miyamoto, maintenant. » Cela la fit sourire, et son sourire s’élargit encore plus quand elle vit la mine étonnée des morveux.  
« Je pensais que les photos avait été prises chez James, qu’est-ce que… » S’étonna Sacha, interrompu par des sanglots. « M’man, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Sigh… Un si gentil petit garçon… snif… Toujours poli et très doux… Comment a-t-il pu devenir un bandit ? »  
James piqua un fard impressionnant. Toute la honte du monde sembla soudain s’abattre sur lui.  
« Mais il est toujours gentil, poli et doux. » Intervint Miaouss.  
« Je… Je… » Des larmes pointaient au bord des yeux émeraude du jeune homme. « Mais je suis un bandit. Bouhouhou ! Pardoooon !  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait comme Miyamoto et rejoint la Team Rocket, petit maître James ? »  
Soufflé, il ne sut que répondre. Seul les domestiques l’appelaient ainsi, et cela lui rappelas quelques moments de consolation qu’il allait chercher en bas de l’escalier, aux cuisines… Et les brownies…  
Chen regarda successivement Jessie et James d’un air pensif. « Hum. Et si nous rentrions pour discuter de tout ça avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud ? »  
Tous se retournèrent sur lui, étonnés. « De toute manière, je crois qu’ils ont compris que Pikachu les arrêterait quoi qu’ils tentent. Ils ont tout à y gagner d’une bonne discussion.  
Miaouss approuva l’idée (à partir du moment où un chocolat chaud était en jeu…) et les deux autres Rocket le suivirent en traînant les pieds.  
   
   
Les cookies avaient été vite engloutis. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute pour James : la cuisinière de son enfance était bel et bien de retour pour lui servir des petits fours… Enfin, façons de parler. C’était surtout Jessie qui avait parlé, et il avait ajouté quelques détails.  
« C’est assez bizarre d’entendre d’autre personnes parler de mon père. » fit remarquer Sacha. « Professeur, n’y-a-t-il pas moyen de leur laisser quelques photos ?  
-Tu les défends maintenant ! » S’étonna Ondine. Pierre l’interrompit. « En fait, il y a un moyen » dit-il avant de se tourner vers le professeur. « Possédez-vous encore les négatifs ? »  
Après quelques minutes de recherche – aisée, le professeur classait absolument tout ! – Pierre s’enferma dans une chambre dont il avait occulté les fenêtres. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec deux exemplaires supplémentaires de chaque photo.  
« Comme cela, Sacha pourra se faire son propre album, Jessie et James auront le leur.  
-Merci, morveux ! » Dit Jessie, toute joyeuse.  
« D’ailleurs, ou est James ?  
-Avec la mère de l’autre morveux.  
-Eh ! »  
   
   
« Voilà tout ce que j’ai à dire pour ma défense.  
-Je l’accepte, car il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis, petit James. Tes parents n’étaient pas corrects avec toi, tous les domestiques te plaignaient. Néanmoins… » Madame Ketchum pris une mine soucieuse. « Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité. »  
James rougit violemment. « Tu me dis que tu es partit pour une fille, cette fameuse Jessiebelle qui semblait si tyrannique… Mais est-ce bien pour cette-fille-là que tu t’es enfuit ? »  
James se pencha à l’oreille de l’ancienne cuisinière et lui chuchota un secret qui la fit sourire.  
   
   
Dans sa chambre, Sacha jeta un œil à son réveil. Il était si tard qu’il en était tôt, mais il n’avait plus que quelques photos à mettre dans son nouvel album. Il en avait sélectionné quelques-unes de ce que Pierre avait développé tout à l’heure, surtout celle avec son papa. Il en avait rajouté d’autres de ses parents, de lui petit, de ses voyages avec Ondine et Pierre… Et Pikachu.  
Voilà la dernière : une photo de groupe devant la maison du professeur Chen. Elle était exceptionnelle : Toutes les personnes qu’il aimait étaient réunies sur cette photo. Ils l’avaient prise tout à l’heure, après avoir confié l’appareil photo à James (celui qui avait le moins de risque de s’enfuir avec…).  
Il referma l’album et le posa à côté de son lit avant de fermer la lumière. Pikachu vint se blottir contre lui.  
   
   
La lune éclairait les pas d’un trio d’amis pas comme les autres. Dans le sac de Jessie, il y avait un album très lourd mais très précieux. Dans le sac de James, il y avait des muffins. Et dans le sac de Miaouss, il y avait beaucoup de questions.  
« Mais, James ! Si tu te souvenais de Jessie, cela veut dire que tu as fait exprès de rejoindre son équipe à la Team Rocket !  
-Mmmmh… Moui. » Répondit le garçon.  
« L’examinateur m’avait dit que tu t’étais proposé pour être mon co-équipier. » se souvint Jessie.  
« C’est vrais. A Crève-Cœur, j’avais essayé de te parler avant de me rendre compte que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi… Puis je t’ai suivi au gang des bicyclettes…  
-C’est un peu effrayant comme attitude, tu sais. » Plaisanta Miaouss.  
« Et pourquoi moi ? »  
Il ne répondit pas.  
« Quelle qu’en soit la raison, je suis contente que ce soit moi. »  
Elle lui sourit, et il s’arrêta. « Tu ne viens pas ?  
-Si. » Sa voix était profonde, comme chargé d’émotion. Il s’avança vers elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour, enfin, oser l’embrasser. Un baiser d’enfant, un baiser innocent, mais tout de même un baiser. Jessie ferma les yeux pour savourer ce tendre moment.  
Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Miaouss, qui n’avait pas osé dire un mot, s’éloigna par sécurité. On ne sait jamais, Jessie pouvait exploser à tout moment…  
« Es-tu toujours contente ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme.  
Un large sourire éclaira le visage de sa compagne. « Plus que jamais. »  
   
Read more at http://roketto-dan.e-monsite.com/pages/l-album-photo.html#qQJgy9f27y1LLGpE.99


End file.
